


From Doves To Ravens

by queensmanor



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon who?, F/M, Multi, Post TLJ, Teacher Rey (Star Wars), Tros never happened
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22623475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queensmanor/pseuds/queensmanor
Summary: One year has passed since the Battle of Crait. Juggling continuing to develop her own knowledge of the Force with assistance, teaching Force Sensitive kids, and helping the Resistance on missions, Rey has quite a bit on her plate. Yet, that certainly doesn't stop the Force from overfilling her plate. The self-appointed Supreme Leader of the First Order, Kylo seeks to seize control over the galaxy in order to bring about his vision for a more unified galaxy while still pursuing a tempting future that the Force showed him. What does the future have in store for these characters? What of our other beloved characters such as Finn, Rose, and Poe? Find out in this post-TLJ fic that keeps certain concepts from TROS while yeeting everything else.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 14
Kudos: 19





	1. Setting The Stage

**Author's Note:**

> Super excited to begin this journey, and I'm hoping to actually finish this fic this time. My schedule is always changing though, so I don't have a set posting schedule in place. That said, I'm hoping to get chapter 2 up by next weekend! I've already started writing some of it. Additional tags will be added over time to make sure I cover bases, but the fic rating won't change. As mentioned in the summary, I tend to keep certain TROS concepts such as the Dyad, but I'm yeeting most other things like the Palpatine bloodline thing. With that, I hope you enjoy this first chapter!

Not unreasonably far from the verdant planet of Ajan Kloss exists a planet with a village that’s home to civil recluses and those some might consider to be pacifists. When war proves overwhelming and far too messy for people to remain embroiled in, those desirous of a respite will venture to it. If one were to be present on the outskirts of said village right now, they’d catch sight of a nondescript ship that looks as if it’s seen better days. The one responsible for its presence here would have rather used a far more illustrious vessel, but the Millennium Falcon isn’t the most ideal ship to use when seeking to evade someone who’s intimately familiar with the impressive ship. Thus the reason why she’s prudently selected a much more inconspicuous ship.

While her deft hands ensure that everything needed for the excursion ahead rests safely within her threadbare satchel save for her trusty weapons, she finds herself thinking of the group of students that’s she’s earned over the past years. Though she’s insisted that they remain behind on the base while she visits this scenic planet, thoughts of them ne’er fail to keep her company.

Her charges comprise a motley group of intrepid youths endowed with aptitudes considered rare. No two personalities are identical, which should be the case. She’s eternally grateful for the countless differences that make them distinguishable. From Prax with his insatiable appetite for sweets that she cautions him against devouring too much of to Marceli with her fathomless kindness that seeks to brighten the lives of those fortunate enough to know her, the kids have become irreplaceable members of her family. Though she doesn’t coddle them since doing so will only work against them, her protectiveness - her everlasting desire to ensure that their wellbeing isn’t threatened - constantly reveals itself.

In a galaxy in which the only other individuals capable of wielding the Force ( among those war hasn’t robbed of their corporeal forms ) espouse the First Order, she worries that her altruism will lead to the same ruination once experienced by her deceased mentor. Even if her teachings are noticeably different from his, she worries that death will come to claim these youths for whom she’s irrevocably grown to care. She worries that by affording them the opportunity to learn from her, she’s simultaneously endangering them and putting them at risk of being stolen from her by the First Order. The obscene bounty that began looming over her head after the tumultuous battle that occurred on Crait never stood a chance of escaping her notice. Already, she’s beheld the consequences of its creation, and it’s nearly cost her more than once during the year that’s passed since then.

Yet, she knows that she cannot turn back. She bears no desire to alter course now, and that absence of desire is shared. Some of them more than others, the eight children whose survival she’s been entrusted with are aware of the hazards presented by war. They know of the devastation and trepidation that the First Order ceaselessly spread. Like wildfire, the flames of chaos find themselves fanned with each advancement the First Order makes. Yet, despite all of this, those daring kids continue to express interest in receiving her guidance and having her in their lives. To them, she’s an older sibling, a surrogate guardian, and a compassionate instructor. She’s been able to provide to them what she never had whilst growing up, and that knowledge pleases her immensely. She’s appreciative of the invaluable assistance that others such as Leia, Finn, Rose, and Poe have bestowed unto her in her efforts to ensure these kids receive something of a childhood along with their education.

From Poe occasionally recounting mesmerizing tales of heroism to those of the kids who’re enthralled by the notion of becoming plucky pilots to Rose giving the kids opportunities to familiarize themselves with various tools required to repair equipment used on their base, they’ve all contributed to the development of her youthful students. Of course, along with a couple of others, the four are the only ones other than herself fully aware of the kids’ Force sensitivity. As far as everyone else knows, they’re hapless orphans who’ve been rescued during different missions. This secrecy is completely intentional and meant to safeguard the children. With the Resistance’s opposition unopposed to infiltrating the minds of prisoners in order to retrieve desirable information, the fewer people who know about the children the better. The fewer aware of precisely why it is she somewhat spontaneously leaves the base - sometimes accompanied by the kids and other times in solitude - for short periods of time, the better.

It’s why the purpose of her current expedition meant to last for but a day or two has only been revealed to Leia and Poe. Finn and Rose being absent on a consequential mission of their own.

Stepping out of her dilapidated ship, she furtively scans the area with a vigilant gaze. It’s an Outer Rim planet as the First Order has effectively seized control of the Inner Rim and neighboring areas of the galaxy. They’ve already begun to extend their influence to the Mid Rim planets, but the acquisition has yet to fully come to fruition. It’s something that the Resistance has no intention of allowing to come to pass. Yet, it’s not official Resistance business that compels her to begin walking to the quaint town ‘fore her.

On an independent planet that bears affiliation with neither the First Order nor the Resistance - a planet of true neutrality, this town features a myriad of shops. From unostentatious attire to holocrons, these shops offer a broad variety of goods. She’s technically not here to procure anything for herself, but rather items that can be passed along to her charges. Trinkets that can be used as children’s toys, holomovies designed to amuse, objects that can be incorporated during training sessions, and more.

Despite the village’s commitment to peace and the villagers’ unusual inclination to refrain from creating conflict, she always knows better than to be careless whilst coming here. For as she’s come to understand, riches can corrupt even the most benevolent of people. Though she may be an individual with tremendous prowess to those on the base, she knows that many of those away from the base would see her as merely a way to attain prosperity. Just one moment of contact with the First Order - just one successful capture, and they’ll be rewarded handsomely.

It’s why as she enters the village with its cobblestone paths, she tugs on the chocolate hood of her robe to ensure that her countenance is as concealed as possible. Nowadays, she customarily dresses in a collection of earthy hues rather than all ivory or all obsidian as those colors are far too conspicuous. Not to mention, white attracts dirt and stains too easily. Knowing she’s neither purely Light nor purely Dark, she’d also abhor the symbolic message that each would convey.

Head kept down and hazel eyes ne’er showing laziness in monitoring her surroundings, she walks past the busybodies occupying the alleys at present. The alluring scent of fresh bread wafting through the air nearly proves distracting, but she keeps walking until she reaches the first shop on her list of stops. Fortunately, no one is around as is typically the case when she visits. An elderly woman with kind eyes of cerulean and silvery hair, the shopkeeper is the one individual in the village who is aware of her identity. For like Maz, although she is not a Force user, she’s intimately familiar with the Force and its mysterious ways. She’s a steadfast supporter of the Resistance, and a good friend of Maz’s.

“Rey.” Reminiscent of a polished bell, the woman’s voice is mellifluous and unmarked by the passing of years that have left wrinkles upon her face. There’s inexhaustible warmth and kindliness to be discovered in that feminine voice. They complement the welcoming smile adorning her lips. “I was wondering when I’d get to see you again.” Naturally, the reciprocation of the greeting occurs instantaneously. “Meena. You know I would have returned sooner if it were as simple as snapping my fingers and appearing.” Her words elicit mirthful laughter from their sole recipient. “If only the Force allowed such a thing. How long will you be sticking around for this time? You know dropping in without really staying is terribly insulting.” The elder’s playfulness truly is one of the most endearing things about her. Especially in a galaxy plagued by unremitting warfare. One needs a sense of humor in order to truly live. As she learned when they first met several standard months ago, of that the both of them are in agreement. “One day after everything is over, I hope to live here. The amount of greenery on this planet and the sense of peace here are hard to resist.” Though she envisions herself tiring of monotony, the remedy would simply be embarking on trips often while still maintaining a home in this town.

Teasingly, her cherished friend interjects. “As if the food doesn’t have anything to do with it. Don’t think I’m going to forget that bread incident.” She cannot stop the grin that blossoms on her visage in response to the unexpected reminder. Yes, neither of them will forget about that. “Until the war is over, you know I can’t stay long. I’m lucky I’ve been able to visit as often as I have without being discovered.” At that, Meena’s jesting mood wanes and the smile upon her face falls into an inscrutable line. The sternness is a sharp reminder that as amiable and gregarious as she is, she’s a retired informant who once actively aided the Rebellion before the First Order rose to prominence. “There’s been talk, Rey. A couple of nights ago, someone looking to escape the war showed up at the bar.” A local establishment frequented by all manner of folk.

Although she furrows her brows, she’s not yet concerned. “That’s nothing new. We know how often that happens. You better than I.” After all, this place is considered a haven for a reason. However, the older woman shows persistence in carrying on. “Not that, but what I overheard him saying is. We know that the Order has been forcing planets into submission. Now, more and more Stormtroopers are being stationed at towns, villages, and cities even before the leaders of these planets are officially yielding to the Order. Demonstrations are being carried out each time someone is even suspected of assisting the Resistance.” Swallowing, she nods to acknowledge the disconcerting revelation. The Resistance is already aware of some of this, but not all. “Why the increased activity?” At that, Meena’s gaze softens into a sympathetic one as she gestures to one of the few chairs in her vibrant shop. Though unease urges her to continue to stand, she acquiesces and proceeds to take a seat. “You’re asking the wrong question. It’s what happens before the Troopers arrive that should have you curious. The Knights of Ren are being spotted more than usual. They show up to search. If they’re not satisfied, that’s when the interrogations really begin. When they’re ready to leave, Stormtroopers are left.” Pursing her lips, she contemplates the additional offering of information. The meticulousness of this search suggests a growing frustration caused by failure to produce desired results. “They haven’t found what they’re looking for.”

Briefly, Meena shakes her head in a manner indicating that she’s miscomprehended. “Not what. Who. This traveler in the bar mentioned that the Order’s leader appeared once when it was suspected someone knew something that would be of tremendous help. It was a dead end. As dead as the person is now I imagine seeing as the person was stolen from his family and escorted to a Destroyer. Ren made it clear that misinformation wouldn’t be tolerated, and that anyone hindering the Order would face the harshest of consequences.” Combined with the manner in which he’s referenced, the mention of the current Supreme Leader catches her off guard. It causes her to release a tremulous breath. She’s succeeded in sealing the bond - in preventing the Force from meddling and connecting them as it’s so fond of doing - for quite some time. So, she’s not been apprised of his activities beyond receiving snippets from Resistance meetings. Now, parting her lips to comment on his peculiar behavior, she’s swift to deduce. “He’s become restless; he’s become desperate. If anyone thought that he was taking the Resistance lightly before, he definitely isn’t now.”

The indecipherable line upon the retiree’s lips contorts into a condoling frown before she speaks up again. “There’s..something else. From one of my own connections, I’ve heard that the Knights of Ren’s questions aren’t focused on the Resistance. Now that’s not to say the Resistance isn’t being asked about because they are, but this contact has informed me that they’re not the primary concern.” Clasping her hands together, the recipient of this news rests her chin upon her bare knuckles as apprehension permeates her eyes. Though being unable to travel the galaxy without worrying about being identified because of someone’s uncompromising desire to locate her is an inconvenience, others suffering because of that same desire is something else entirely. It causes her to feel contrite. “All of this is because of me.”

Before she can even begin to feel the brunt of the blame, Meena suddenly leaves her spot from behind the shop’s main counter and firmly places a hand upon her right shoulder. “You’re not to be blamed for the actions of others. So, don’t even go there. Instead, focus on the facts. He wants you. Alive. People are being questioned about a Jedi girl, and the Order is going through every possible location. This war can’t go on forever. If the Resistance doesn’t stop the Order and work on doing so faster, you’ll all be weeded out. I don’t want to see that happen.” Though she offers the senescent woman a diminutive smile of appreciation, it’s a halfhearted gesture as apprehension lingers. Yet, unwavering resolve guides her to make a decision that she originally had no intention of making. At least, not today. “I need to do something. Can I use the guest room for a bit?”

Offering a caring smile while removing her hand, Meena nods her assent. “Anytime, and for as long as you want.” Steadily, she rises from her seated position and heads to the second floor of the multistory building. Using half of the building as a cozy home and the other half as a shop seems risky, but the proprietor remains a dauntless woman even though she no longer possesses the same swiftness that she did in her youth. She also maintains her eccentricity, which is why the guest room contains a plethora of unique art pieces. However, she’s not here to admire stellar artistic skills.

Taking a seat on the lone bed, she overcomes restive nerves and closes her eyes with the intention of concentrating on the important task at hand. Forming a mental image of a beige door with several locks, she quietly focuses on undoing each lock one at a time whilst reaching out into the Force. With the door fully unlocked, she’s free to open it toward her. Doing so invites a familiar sensation of never truly being alone to return. A few seconds thereafter, the familiar sound of all noise in her environment vanishing can be heard. Knowing with whom she’s being reunited in a sense, she begins to open her eyes.

_'Rey..'_


	2. Of Chances & Risks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Galactic Alice reunites with Space Prince in a way, temptation is faced, questionable decisions are made, and another OC appears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I’ve been super busy with misc. stuff like fighting off a cold, but here’s the second chapter. Again, please remember that this fic yeets canon compliance right out the window post TLJ. Well, with certain exceptions such as them still being a dyad, which neither one of them is aware of at this point but will be made aware of later on down the line. Remember that watering the crops by leaving kudos and kind comments is greatly appreciated. With that, thank you again for checking out this fic and I hope you enjoy the new chapter!

Initially, it’s a childlike look of wonder that the commencement of this inevitable reunion solicits from him. Upon seeing it, she automatically knows that those are the wonderstruck eyes of Ben Solo admiring his view of a sight he has been denied for quite some time. A sight that _**she’s**_ intentionally denied him. Undoubtedly for longer than he’d like. If she is truly being honest with herself, for longer than _**she’d**_ like as well. Nevertheless, this is indeed Ben Solo standing right before her very eyes. It’s a painful realization as it makes her profoundly aware of how she’s missed him - this intricate puzzle she cares for far more than she should. The pain is exacerbated when that mystification fades from his face and is replaced by an embittered look that signals what she considers a shift from Ben to Ren. She’d flinch were she not acutely aware of and committed to her endeavor to mask her emotions. Yes, she expected to be met with disgruntlement, but it’s one thing to anticipate a sight carrying the same energy as that of the sight of a drenched Loth Cat glaring daggers at the world around it and one thing to actually bear witness to it.

“Finally decided to stop hiding, did you?” Oh, how obvious that unconcealed resentment is upon the tip of his trenchant tongue. Maintaining composure, she acknowledges the rhetorical query. “I wasn’t hiding.” No doubt aware that even she herself does not fully believe that to be true, he remains unfazed. Save for a minor twitch beneath his eye capable of being interpreted only by those familiar with his distinctive tell. To say that deceit peeves him is an understatement. It’s trivialization, really. When reticence and duplicity have fractured one’s family, perhaps growing a distaste for such things is simply unavoidable. “You were and still are.” Still, even though she can identify the pointlessness of further refutation, she has no intention of truly conceding. Obstinacy is one of their shared traits. Just as she cannot forget that, she’s sure that neither can he.

“I’ve had other things to take care of. Like trying to avoid people you’ve bribed into playing this game of catch.” Although somewhat facetious, the words are entirely bereft of humor. Humor that he too is devoid of, which is indicated by the gelidity that accompanies his response despite its semi-coaxing nature. “This isn’t a game, and those people will no longer be necessary if you come to me.” Had they not been so intimately familiar with each other, she might have missed the hint of hurt that also underlies the response. It’s a kind of hurt that stems from a longing yet to be sated. Blurring the lines that divide the disparate identities of Ben Solo and Kylo Ren, it’s a longing only _**she**_ possesses the ability to soothe should she wish to. Even though her own compassion implores her to both acknowledge and try to alleviate his pain, she sharply reminds herself of the purpose of this initiation of contact and neglects that traitorous urge. Preventing empathy from coloring her speech, an unyielding firmness proves her faithful ally as she speaks once more. “You’re right, this isn’t a game. People are suffering because of you. I heard about that spectacle you put on. Having a guy torn from his family because he wouldn’t tell you what you wanted to hear. Is he even alive?”

He shouldn’t be surprised by the revelation of her awareness of the grim situation, but he doesn’t show such astonishment if he is. In fact, it is sheer annoyance that his unmasked countenance betrays while he shows no hesitation in answering. “He lied because he hoped he’d receive money just for pretending to have information about your whereabouts. Had he not put profit before his family with his attempt at swindling, nothing would have happened. He continues to live.” His words prove capable of mitigating her flaming ire and leaving ample room for uncertainty. She’s honestly not sure what to make of his account of the event. “I don’t believe you.” Even though the words have slipped out from her mouth on a whisper of indecision, she knows deep down that he is **not** deluding her. He’s unafraid to remind her of his frankness, and he does precisely that whilst taking three deliberate steps in her direction. “I’ve never lied to you.” 

Left with nothing else to say, she’s momentarily rendered speechless until he shatters the silence. “Where are you?” Though she’s disinclined to surrender that invaluable piece of information to him, she pensively cants her head and acknowledges his query with two of her own. “What happens if I tell you? You’ll suddenly forget about looking for me and go about trying to destroy the Resistance?” He pauses as if searching for some hidden gem in her questions, and a knowing look appears on his face as he seems to discover it. “You’re not with them right now, are you?” As one who abhors deceit, he’s remarkably capable of discerning falsities. That, and perhaps he knows her well enough to differentiate the unembellished truths from the blatant lies that depart from her lips specifically.

Either way, she refrains from squandering time with fabricated answers and narrows her steady gaze instead. “Answer. My. Question.” Having astringently punctuated each word - having placed obvious emphasis on each word, she’s unintentionally managed to amused him. So suggests the brief and subtle quirk of masculine lips. “Once you tell me where you are, there will be no need to look for you. I’ll have already found you. I’ll personally oversee your safe journey to my flagship.” At that, she cannot help but give a most irreverent roll of hazel eyes. “By safe journey, you mean unconscious transportation. Like on Takodana. It won’t work. I’m stronger now than I was back then.” As if it’s something he’s already contemplated himself, he promptly shakes his head to dismiss the seemingly erroneous presumption. “By safe journey, I mean safe journey. I’d rather you come conscious, and I have no doubt you will. Tell me where you are, and I’ll prove it.”

Unwilling to further entertain his absurd request, she stands and rigidly crosses her arms. “No. You know I can’t answer that.” There it is again, that infinitesimal spasm just beneath his left eye as he takes three more steps so that they’re but a foot and a half away from each other. This time, his facial tell is indicative of the displeasure that he’s gleaned from her explicit rejection. “Can’t or won’t?” Never looking away from the towering enigma, she shows unfaltering adamancy in verbalizing her lack of intention to make this inconvenient search of his easy for him. “Both. You need to stop this. Cancel the bounty. Call off your watch dogs. Stop looking for me.”

It seems a reasonable request. Yet, even if it weren’t for him, this adamantine thread keeping them tied together across an ocean of stars informs her that it is one that will not be fulfilled. The pull between them is as magnetic as it is imperishable, and he clearly bears no genuine desire to defy it. “No. You know I can’t do that.” Furrowing her brows, she echoes his earlier question. “Can’t or won’t?” A consequence of her inadvertently amusing him once more, the indistinct smirk that toys with his lips for the most fleeting of moments proves irritating. Perhaps a tad enticing as well. Definitely more irritating, though. “Both. The only way for that to happen is for you to let go of the Resistance’s impossible fight and accept the future you’re meant to have.” Though somewhat averse to hearing him detail that future, curiosity refuses to be ignored. “And what future is that exactly?”

Encouraged by her decision to enquire about the destiny that he alone believes she is meant to grasp, he lessens the distance between them so that they’re under a foot away from each other with their shoes mere inches from touching one another. Without diminishing the unflinching conviction that he demonstrates, he softens and lowers his voice so that she’s compelled to lean in slightly. “Us together guiding the galaxy with a firm hand toward a better future with structure and stability. Showing the galaxy that the Dark Side shouldn’t be feared or rejected. Guiding the next generation of Force Users to use the Force without feeling required to reject parts of themselves. We’ll bury the past and create something that will last. We’ll rule together as Emperor and Empress of the New Order. Neither of us will ever have to be alone again.” None of it should, but certain aspects of this fate that he confidently speaks of tempt her. They rouse a desirous curiosity that ought to be suppressed. It would be a _lie_ to claim that all of it is objectionable. Despite valiantly trying to conceal her unbidden desire, he seems to sense it. Or at the very least, just a hint of it.

“Don’t be afraid to want it. It’s your future to have. Just take it.” Imbued with dangerous hope that he shouldn’t have, just those utterances of his reignite her will to turn away from the prospect of embracing a life vastly different from the one that she currently experiences. Leaning back, she vehemently shakes her head. “No, I won’t. Not if it means abandoning the Resistance.” A beacon of hope in a galaxy continuing to be overtaken by chaos, the motley group of insurgents remains her primary yet not sole reason for turning her back on temptation. He knows it as well, and it’s the reason why disappointment shines in his expressive eyes for an appreciable moment before it’s replaced by a much colder type of dissatisfaction. “Then nothing changes for now. You might be able to hide now, but that won’t last. You can’t outrun destiny. The next time I give you an offer, you’ll accept.” Upon an ethereal whisper, she sends his way a concise response sure to spark a particular memory. “We’ll see.” Before she can witness his reaction, their connection seems to inexplicably determine that it’s best the discussion concludes. It causes him to fade from her sight and it restores the ordinary silence filling the room.

Releasing a tremulous breath that she had not realized she’d been holding until now, she spares the cluttered room one final glance before exiting. Having taken it down for their impromptu discussion, she readjusts the hood of her cloak so that it’s concealing most of her head as it should. When she’d sealed the bond before, he had not expected her to do so. He’d not expected her to know **_how_** to do so. By the time he had become aware of what had transpired, it had been far too late for him to do anything. Thus the precise reason why he’d been especially relentless in attempting to unseal it - to circumvent her fortified walls. Now that she has reopened it, she has no doubt that he’ll anticipate her attempting to reseal it and try to thwart her efforts. Despite his infernal stubbornness in attempting to locate her, the inescapable truth is that she doesn’t wish to lose the comfort that she finds in having him there at the back of her mind to keep at bay the loneliness that she despises. Even now, pained and vexed by his own fruitless attempt to persuade her to join him, he’s present in a way that only **he** can be. As imprudent as it unarguably is, she decides to leave her walls inactive for now.

Returning to the main shop below the room in which their reunion occurred, she’s quick to find Meena casually speaking with a lone patron. A particularly young one with unkempt hair of dark chocolate. Inquisitively, the boy looks up at her with his emerald eyes at the same time Meena does. “Ah, Kismi, this is a good friend of mine. I have a lot of progress to make in reorganizing my home, and you know how helpful it is to have a second pair of hands around.” At that, the boy appearing to be around the age of ten gives a little pout. It’s the cover story that she assisted the elder woman in crafting in the event anyone happened to question her presence in the homely shop for some reason, and it seems to have convinced him. “I thought _ **I**_ was helping you.” From what she can tell, the young one seems pleasant. Just saddened perhaps by a feeling of insufficiency brought on by the false information that he’s received. If the cover story weren’t necessary, she would quickly and kindly reassure him that he’s the only one offering assistance. “Of course you are. I just don’t want you doing too much, and some spaces can only be reached by my friend. As long as you remember to eat well and drink water, you’ll grow tall and I’ll be happy to have you do more then if you’d still like to.” Though not entirely satisfied, he at least gives a tiny nod and allows his dissatisfaction to subside for the time being. “Just you wait. I’ll be the tallest person around when I get older! I just won’t eat vegetables.”

While Meena playfully shakes her head to express disapproval, she finally participates in the discussion that the elder has initiated. A smile conveying amusement adorns her lips as she lightly teases her newest acquaintance. “You’re a picky one, aren’t you Kismi? You remind me of someone I know.” Her words earn an enthusiastic grin from the boy. “Is he as strong as me?” Ah, he’s growing a bit of an ego, apparently. It’s certainly not obnoxious, but rather endearing due to the sheer ingenuousness accompanying it. “He’s stronger than he knows.” The truthful response effortlessly amplifies the child’s exuberance. “Then tell him to come find me. We’ll have a competition to see who’s the strongest.” Although that absolutely will not happen - at least not before the war’s conclusion, she offers a small nod. Maybe one day after peace has returned, she will allow for her students to visit Kismi and Meena.

“What’s your name, lady? Mine is Kismi.” For a moment, she shares a meaningful look with the benevolent shopkeeper he was speaking with before she reentered the room. It’s done with subtlety and while she maintains a smile so as to ensure the youth doesn’t suspect that something is amiss. Once an inconspicuous nod is elicited from the elder, she offers an alias. “Call me Kira.” Sure enough, he doesn’t seem to detect anything odd as he continues to beam up at her whilst extending a small hand. “Nice to meet you, Kira.” Taking the proffered hand, she briefly gives it a cordial shake. “You too, Kismi. I was actually on my way to do some shopping. I’m sure Meena could still use your help around here.”

Yet, her cherished friend quickly poses a query before she can make it to the door. “Will you be staying the night this time?” Hope saturates the harmless question, and it leaves her indecisive. Were she to simply act on prudence, she would leave immediately after procuring the items that she ventured to this planet for. However, the woman’s hospitality is something to be valued and craved. Especially by someone who has experienced years of being deprived of such an invaluable gift. “I probably shouldn’t.” Still, persuasiveness is something that successful informants such as the retired one in her presence learn to become skilled at. She's hastily reminded of this as Meena attempts to convince her to linger. “As soon as the morning comes, you can head back home. You’ll want food for yourself tonight. Let me treat you.”

Though the indecisive young adult lets out a sigh, she reluctantly offers a smile as a sign of her decision to accept the generous invitation. “Alright. Just one night. I’m leaving in the morning.” A joyful smile stretches across the wrinkled countenance of her daring friend, who then proceeds to gesture in her direction. “Perfect. Kismi, how about you go with Kira and help her get food for us to cook later tonight?” Vigorously, the aforementioned boy nods before starting for the closed door. Despite the heedlessness of her decision to allow her friend to offer up her cozy home for the night, she follows the boy while looking forward to the rest of the day and the night ahead. Perhaps the odds of this decision proving **terribly** unwise aren’t as concerning as they could be. 


	3. Of Longing & Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time, we take a look through the eyes of one Ben Solo / Kylo Ren. Introspection meets progression in this brand new chapter as he sets the stage for an action-packed chapter four.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Back again with a new chapter. I wanted to show the mindset of the other half of our central duo before we get to an eventful fourth chapter. Please remember that this fic yeets canon compliance right out the window post TLJ. Well, with certain exceptions such as them still being a dyad, which neither one of them is aware of at this point but will be made aware of later on down the line. Remember that watering the crops by leaving kudos and kind comments is greatly appreciated. With that, thank you again for checking out this fic and I hope you enjoy the new chapter!

The passing of time is a certain as the existence of those who insistently oppose the First Order. Only a **fool** would dare believe that such insubordination has had no impact on his primary goal of persuading his bond mate to join him. Whilst he scrutinizes a navigational chart, he can’t help but contemplate how his interaction with her during the day proves that the nuisance that is the Resistance has indeed played a monumental role in hindering him.

As the telltale sound of environmental noise dying out reacquaints itself with his attentive ears, he prepares to weather another session of her rejecting that which is meant to be. Another session of her threatening to extinguish a hope that he’s desperately clung to for so long. However, he’s taken aback somewhat when she seems to show reticence. He hears neither vitriolic affronts nor words of unambiguous disapproval. Purely _silence_ dragging on and on.

For a fleeting moment, his eyes widen a fraction as he turns to be met with the slumbering form of the former scavenger. The steady rise and descent of her chest indicates tranquil sleep, which he knows she scarcely receives. Swiftly yet soundlessly, he removes his right hand from its shroud of leather. The obsidian glove is cast aside without care for where it lands. Lightly so as not to rouse the unconscious Force user, he moves a wayward lock of dark chocolate hair from her pinkish cheek to behind her ear. Not only is he irrevocably enthralled with the beauty of her personality, but he firmly believes that not a second goes by in which she doesn’t _**look**_ beautiful as well. No longer in her attire from earlier, a loose cotton top peeks out a tad from under the cerulean blanket that mostly covers her form. Matching the cotton pants that also peek out a tad, the top bears a cream color.

Perhaps if placed in his large shoes, some people would have found his yearning abating over time and they would have considered his desire fruitless, but this past year has only bolstered his fervent wish to have her beside him. No longer a mere tantalizing fantasy, it’s an irresistible **need** now. Though loath to admit it, it’s crushing lonesomeness that mercilessly ails him in her absence. She generously offers comprehension and compassion in ways that he’s never received - in ways that he’ll definitely never receive from anyone else.

Unlike the biddable officers who do all in their power to ensure never to invoke his wrath - even going as far as practicing sycophancy in some cases, she shows unyielding mettle. He’s long since realized that she’s his equal in strength and by sheer force of will. Together, they’re more than capable of bringing about the change that the galaxy severely needs, and no one would dare to stop them. They’d be able to provide lasting satisfaction to each other in ways that no one and nothing else ever could. She’d want for nothing, and he’d gladly assist her in growing in the Force by offering his knowledge. He’d readily give her _anything_ that she asked for as long as she agreed to stand beside him.

Yet, even now, she wishes to elude the truth and blatantly refuse to see it. Though clearly enticed by the future that she’s intended to seize, she stifles her desire and stubbornly clings to ideals that should be forsaken. She needlessly continues to support an ill-fated uprising when she should be helping him build the foundation of the future. She’s destined for far greater than a rowdy band of thieves and liars, but she mulishly persists in delaying their unavoidable demise. Fortunately, whether she’s prepared to admit it or not, this cannot last forever. Under his guidance, the Order is guaranteeing the submission of planet after planet. Steadily, she’s been losing planets to turn to for concealment.

Soon enough with nowhere to continue hiding, she’ll no longer be able to distance herself from the truth - from _him_. She’ll become the revered ruler that she was always meant to be. As time has passed, his patience has begun to wane and his willingness to implement new methods in order to ascertain her whereabouts has grown. It’s why though he’d like to let her rest undisturbed, he knows this invaluable opportunity to gather clues from her personally is one that might not arise again for quite some time. Demonstrating a gingerness that would undoubtedly surprise those accustomed only to seeing him act on unbridled rage, he probes her mind and concentrates on locating the sacred vault that contains her memories.

He’s but a passing shadow in her mind as he skims the surface of the treasure trove. Swiftly, an image of a boyish child pointing at a fruity dessert - a pie by the looks of it - comes to his awareness. It’s her most recent memory. Though he commits the boy’s youthful features to memory, neither the boy nor the window-shop pie bestow unto him useful information. He gently flips through more colorful memories involving various scenes such as piles of clothes and toys designed to amuse children before lingering on one in particular. This time, the visage of an elderly woman appears. There’s something indescribably familiar about her, but no name forms on the tip of his tongue. Whilst smiling in his - no _**Rey’s**_ \- direction, she’s standing behind a case filled with what he can only presume is merchandise. From bejeweled rings to arcane texts, objects of various kinds are available for visitors to purchase. Still, this does nothing to assist him in fulfilling his goal. His lips twitch down into a faint frown of disappointment just before his luck turns around.

After flipping through some more memories - all vivid but none particularly helpful, a more striking memory of hers surfaces. This time, it’s the appearance of an entire town. He figures Rey must have been standing at its outskirts somewhere while absorbing the sight of the serene place with its quaint buildings. Among them is a conspicuous watchtower, which summons forth a distinct memory of his own. One involving an appallingly naive Ben Solo and a mother who’d inevitably disappoint him. Though thoroughly displeased by its spontaneous reemergence, he pushes it to the side and focuses on the gratification that now swells within him.

For after a long year of meticulously searching and just _nearly_ having success, he finally knows where Rey is. Though it’d be prudent to continue perusing her memories so as to unearth the current location of the Resistance, this will suffice. So, he readies himself to pull away just as their connection decides to whisk her away from him. Forever longing for her incomparable company, he finds himself tempted to reach out for her as she abruptly vanishes. However, he willfully restrains himself and instead begins to busy himself with calling for an impromptu meeting with his knights. He’s fortunate that they’re presently on his Star Destroyer as they’ve been for the past day to regroup.

After arranging the meeting and whilst en route to the secluded chamber that he uses for such gatherings, he makes a point of seeking out Mitaka. Not so much out of a desire to show mercy to the timorous officer but rather out of a sense of urgency, he practices succinctness in issuing a lone directive to the man.

“Tell Chancellor Hux to prepare for immediate travel to Estolis.”


	4. The Rush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the blink of an eye, precarious safety is pulled from under the feet of our galactic Alice. Serenity proves fleeting as the might of the First Order is brought to Estolis. Will she make it out safely? Or will a gamble with a Force bond prove to have inescapable ramifications?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back again with a brand new chapter! It's been a hectic, draining, and insane 2020. However, I've definitely not abandoned this fic. Please remember that this fic yeets canon compliance right out the window post TLJ. Well, with certain exceptions such as them still being a dyad, which neither one of them is aware of at this point but will be made aware of later on down the line. Remember that watering the crops by leaving kudos and kind comments is greatly appreciated. With that, thank you again for checking out this fic and I hope you enjoy the new chapter!

Seldom does she awake feeling refreshed, but that’s precisely how she regains consciousness on this specific morning. Full rows of dark lashes flutter open to unveil viridescent eyes as she languidly stretches from her place on the guest bed. An airy smile rests upon her lips as she shifts her position so that she’s sitting upright on the bed. As her gaze roams over the room to allow her to reacquaint herself with her homely surroundings, something promptly captures her attention. A lone glove discarded upon the ground. Made of leather and bearing an obsidian hue, it’s almost too easy to envision it encasing a masculine hand and being stretched out invitingly to her. It’s hauntingly familiar, and she immediately thinks back to her discussion with her bondmate yesterday. However, she can’t recall him removing either of his gloves. Perhaps, given all of the clutter in this room, it’s one of Meena’s and it just bears an uncanny resemblance to his. Even though it looks too large for the elderly woman’s wrinkled hands, surely that’s the case. Maybe it even belongs to someone close to Meena, and it was just forgotten here during that individual’s most recent visit. Best leave it where it is since Meena will likely be looking for it either way at some point.

As a content smile demonstrates tenacity in lingering upon her lips, she grabs her threadbare satchel and proceeds to make her way downstairs into the kitchen. The tantalizing scent of freshly cooked food entices her along the way. From her place at the stove, which appears to have just been turned off, the intrepid shopkeeper turns to face her as best she can. A twinkle of merriment illuminates her eyes. “Sleep well?” Naturally, she gives a firm nod in response to the query. “I did. Thanks again for everything, Meena.” With a flourish of her arm, the elder woman gestures to the skillets and pots of food upon the stove. “Glad to hear it. Breakfast is ready. You’re welcome to eat here or take it with you.” Though she really must be on her way, who is she to deny a tantalizing meal offered to her by a cherished confidant? The timely rumble of her stomach seems to agree with her interest in dining here.

Before she can state her preference, a familiar form bursts into the kitchen. The child simultaneously tries to catch his breath and speak animatedly. Furrowing her brows, Meena wastes no time in expressing heartfelt concern. “Kismi, what’s wrong?” Truly, it’s as if the boy can hardly wait to speak. No doubt a jumbled mess of words would likely be flowing from his mouth were he not so breathless. Either something tremendously exciting has occurred…or dire news is about to be shared. “Stormtroopers. I saw ten of them, and they’re looking for someone. Sounds like a lady named Rey, and she was last seen wearing an outfit that looks like yours Kira.” Dire news it is, then. With a look of incredulity on her face, she turns to Meena. “That’s impossible. No one should know.”

The hospitable warmth in Meena’s eyes is abruptly extinguished by a cold grimness. Though she does her very best to conceal it, she’s ineffably concerned and that concern has now turned from being directed at the youthful Kismi to being directed at the only Force user in the room. “Kismi, listen to me carefully. I’m going to need you to go home. Now.” Stunned by the precipitous change in the woman’s demeanor, the boy hurriedly turns his gaze so that he’s now looking at the younger female in his presence. Looking into his eyes is no different from watching someone fit the last piece of a ginormous puzzle in its place. “She’s Rey, isn’t she?” It’s Meena who responds to verify his astute guess. “Yes, Kismi, and that’s why I needed you to leave. I didn’t want you finding out. Knowing puts you in danger.” Insistently and pleadingly, he responds to protest her suggestion that he depart. “I won’t tell anyone. I promise.” The protestation merely elicits a weary sigh from the elder woman. “It’s not that simple, Kismi, but we’ll have to talk about this later. Rey needs to get out of here, and fast. Rey, I’ll help as much as I can. It won’t be long until the knights arrive, and you need to be off the planet before then.” As Meena preoccupies herself with packing containers of food, she busies herself with collecting the miscellany of objects that she procured the previous day. Kismi moves to stand beside Meena. “I’ll help too.” Had circumstances not been so perturbing, she’d have allowed the return of a smile to her face while listening to Meena respond to the boy. “As long as you don’t get caught.”

Between Kismi and Meena packing sustenance for her and the expedience that she herself shows in grabbing the remainder of the belongings that she intends to take with her, it takes the three of them just a short amount of time to finish readying themselves for their departure from the home. For the two inhabitants of the planet, it’ll just be an adventurous and perilous outing. For her, the impending departure will be from both the accommodations that she’s been given so generously and from the planet itself. As they stand at the backdoor of the building - the only door in the kitchen that doesn’t lead to the eccentric shop, Meena urgently hands her a pair of cloaks. One being a gray one capable of blending in with much of the environment, and the other being what she can only describe as a grass patterned cloak. “Put the second one on first, and then put the first one on. When you get to the outskirts, remove the outer cloak. Do with it what you will. After your last visit to the planet, I made both of these with you in mind. I just didn’t think you’d need to use them so soon.” With a slight nod of appreciation, she follows the instructions that she’s received.

“Let’s go. We know what our goal is.” As three, they each give a nod before quietly yet hastily making their way out of the building. Regardless of what transpires, she knows that it’ll be quite some time until she can revisit the planet. She knows not how much he’s apprised himself of, but she’s fairly certain that Ben or Kylo or _whoever_ it is he claims to be did indeed take from her mind her location. She’s fairly sure that the abandoned glove that she espied earlier on was indeed his glove. With him now associating the planet with her, it’ll be terribly foolish to return at any point prior to the inevitable conclusion of this war. Words cannot convey how much she’ll miss the planet, and more than that Meena. Though she barely knows him, Kismi as well.

As they weave their way through the town, she’s reminded of the fact that a place can easily feel like a maze when one is endeavoring to leave undetected. They’re making progress, but racing against time itself tends to leave her feeling like she’s behind rather than ahead. Time is a formidable foe. Them turning a corner to come face to face with a soldier in gleaming ivory armor certainly doesn’t help. The lone Stormtrooper raises his blaster in a threatening way, but makes no move to shoot. He wouldn’t. Not when the thought of the ire of the individual's leader is doubtlessly debilitating.

“Hold it right there.” Raising a bare hand, she taps into the Force to influence his mind. Though she speaks calmly despite her hammering heart, there’s unyielding power beneath her words. “It’s alright. You didn’t see us.” As if in a trance, he partially echoes her words. “It’s alright. I didn’t see you.” She can feel the dual gazes of Kismi and Meena resting on her as she does what must be done. “You’re going to forget about who you’re looking for and walk away.” Once more, the compliant trooper follows her lead. “I’m going to forget about who I’m looking for and walk away.” Only once the trooper turns around and vacates the area does Kismi unleash his enthusiasm. “That was so cool! You’re a Jedi!” Ordinarily, she’d smile purely out of amusement at his childlike excitement, but coupled with the inaccuracy of his assumption, the word reminds her of the consequentiality of their journey through the town. Fortunately, its edge is but several feet away.

It’s time for her to continue in solitude. Whilst taking off her outer cloak, she offers the boy a tiny yet kind smile. “We’ll see each other again one day, Kismi. Until then, you’ll need to act as if we never met.” With that, she turns to Meena. “Thanks again, Meena.” The woman doesn’t hesitate to hold her arms out to offer her a motherly embrace should she wish it. Gladly, she accepts the innocuous offer and gives the elder a cordial hug. Though she hasn’t articulated it, she’s highly appreciative of the older woman ensuring to be so conscious of her complicated relationship with physical contact. She fervently craves affection yet feels unreceptive toward and even vexed by unsolicited contact. “Dear girl, you know that I’ll always do everything in my power to help. We’ll see each other again. Now, take this food, and hurry.” Nodding once, she pulls away from her dear friend and grabs the bag filled with containers of food. After offering a sobering smile in lieu of offering parting words, she begins to rush through the grassy field ahead.

Far off in the distance far to the right of where her unpretentious ship is docked, she can spot the empty transport ship upon which Stormtroopers traveled to Estolis. It’s when she spies her ship that she feels the arrival of the knights..and their obstinate leader. She nearly gasps due to the overwhelming gravity of their presences. It’s like having a ton of weights placed upon one’s back. Collectively, their Force signatures weigh heavy on her shoulders. Sure enough, as she looks to the sky overhead, a sleek and angular shuttle takes form among the clouds. Meant to be intimidating and impressive at once, the behemoth begins its deliberate descent. She has no time to observe it, however, as her legs carry her as swiftly as possible to her own ship. It’ll be a close call, and the way that her grassy cloak blends in does little to soothe restive nerves. She absolutely cannot encounter them. She knows that if she does, she’ll be outmatched. Her odds of besting a group of highly trained knights along with their redoubtable leader at once are nonexistent.

With each minimization of the distance between herself and her ship, so too does the distance between the Upsilon-class command shuttle decrease. For a fleeting moment, she wonders if they can sense her. She forcibly banishes the thought as she finally arrives at her idle ship. With enviable rapidity, she seats herself in the pilot’s seat. Just in time to see the shuttle finish its descent. Powering on her ship, her hands swiftly take the lead in ensuring her narrow escape. Just as she begins her ascent, she takes notice of the knights beginning to exit their forbidding shuttle. She doesn’t wait to see the end of their disembarking before leaving. Only when out among the winking stars and an endless sea of midnight black does she allow herself a brief moment to breathe. She’s disgusted with this feeling of fear that’s only now ceased violently strumming at her heart. She’s no coward, and she doesn’t enjoy running from fights. However, she knows that there wouldn’t have been a battle to be fought had she afforded the knights the opportunity to catch up with her. That’s not apprehension talking. That’s simply a chilling truth. Unwilling to accompany them by choice, she’d have ultimately been put in a Force-induced sleep and taken with them. True, she doesn’t unquestionably know that to be the case, but she holds no doubts.

Though internally shaken by just how close of a call that was, she outwardly displays no signs of unease. Veiling trepidation is a skill that she acquired before she even became embroiled in this war. Quickly enough, she makes the jump to hyperspace to return back to the base. She can only hope that Meena made it back safely to her home along with Kismi.


	5. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having departed from Estolis in the previous chapter, Galactic Alice has returned to the scenic planet of Ajan Kloss. Familiar faces appear, and key information is passed around like a hot potato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back again with a brand new chapter. Please remember that this fic yeets canon compliance right out the window post TLJ. Well, with certain exceptions such as them still being a dyad, which neither one of them is aware of at this point but will be made aware of later on down the line. Remember that watering the crops by leaving kudos and kind comments is greatly appreciated. With that, thank you again for checking out this fic and I hope you enjoy the new chapter! Next chapter may return to Ben's / Kylo's POV, but I make no guarantees.

Ajan Kloss isn’t a planet on which she can picture herself establishing a life for herself longterm, but then the point of being here isn’t to live. It’s to survive and collaborate with others equally interested in carving a path. One that’ll lead to a future in which they can experience abiding happiness and tranquility. Until the next threat to peace comes along, that is. Regardless of who or what threatens to dissolve that breakable peace, it’s guaranteed that something or someone will arise.

The galaxy has proven itself to be trapped in a vicious cycle, and she’s uncertain of the odds of it liberating itself from that cycle. For that cycle is dependent upon the broad variety of personalities inhabiting this galaxy. While some yearn for normalcy and harmony, others insatiably lust for chaos and conflict. There will always be people keen on challenging whatever equilibrium it is that the galaxy knows at any given time, and that’s part of what galactic freedom entails. People free to think as they will, and do as they will regardless of who might agree or disagree.

Forcing everyone to rigidly adhere to a set of behavioral rules and expectations goes against true freedom. So, inevitably, some new contender ready to submerge the galaxy in darkness will indeed arise. She’ll be prepared to assist in stopping turmoil from being unleashed, however. Undoubtedly, others will stand with her and there will be individuals not yet born into this galaxy who will carry on the flame of hope after her time in this galaxy has ended.

In any case, even if they weren’t in the middle of a war, Ajan Kloss would never be her planet of choice for growing roots. It’s preferable to Jakku, because its weather isn’t overbearing and because the verdure of the planet makes for gratifying sights. Yet, after being in solitude for so long, the absence of bustle beyond the base proves unappealing. She must live somewhere else. Perhaps a town or a village in which there’s a solid sense of community and everyone feels welcome while not being overly intrusive or nosy around each other. Maybe on a planet like Estolis.

Shaking her mind, she has to force herself to shelve thoughts of that alluring planet aside for the time being as she arrives on Ajan Kloss. She’s never felt so relieved to see the planet. Granted, it’s technically not the sight of the planet that provides relief. Rather, it’s the knowledge of what awaits on the planet. Who awaits on the planet, more specifically. It’s why as she lands her ship not far at all from the Millennium Falcon, a smile of contentment appears on her lips. Its presence proves ephemeral, though, when she takes notice of the crew hosing down the illustrious ship and the tendrils of smoke rising from it. What the Maker happened? 

Urgently, she removes herself from her ship and approaches the two men she’s come to consider two of her closest friends. Finn can easily be spotted crossing his arms whilst furrowing his brows and further showing concern through his nervous gaze. Poe keeps his hands placed firmly on his hips as he almost pridefully looks up at the steaming Falcon. Clearly, one is much more abashed than the other, and it’s most definitely not the one upon whose face a roguish grin breaks out as she approaches.

Finn is the first to verbally acknowledge her, however. Wearily as if attempting to ease the frustration that he presumes is beginning to build within her, he utters a sentence. “Rey, it’s not as bad as it looks.” Poe isn’t so cautious in greeting her. “Hey Rey, you won’t believe it, but Falcon gained new limits today. She’s ready to be taken to new heights.” Stunned by his absolute lack of contrition, she gives him a look of incredulity. “Poe, she’s not going to new or old heights in her current state. You can’t just force the Falcon to stretch her boundaries. What’s the meaning behind this?” Needlessly, she gestures to the aforementioned ship. Fortunately, the flames that had begun to engulf it appear to have been put out. Her horror and ire have not been extinguished, on the other hand.

“C’mon, we’ll never know what tricks she’s got left up her sleeves if we don’t give her a chance. You’re robbing her of her time to shine.” Pinching the bridge of her nose, she cannot refrain from shaking her head out of disappointment and persisting frustration. “And if she isn’t capable of pulling off these tricks you don’t even know if she’s capable of? You could’ve gotten yourselves killed. Actually, I’m surprised Chewie let both of you live after this.” Though it’s said partly as a jest, she wouldn’t have been surprised had the Wookie landed the pair in the medbay for nearly obliterating the ship. To him, it's more than an iconic ship. It's a welcoming home that'll eternally remind him of Han - his greatest friend and chosen brother. 

A small smile graces Finn’s countenance with its presence. “He already gave us an earful. With some serious threats, he made sure we both know we might not be able to fly for a while if we do this again.” Just as she’s about to resolve to let them off due to the chastising they’ve already received from her usual co-pilot, Poe heedlessly interjects. “Not that he means it. He knows we need the Falcon in action.” Releasing a sigh, she shakes her head at him once more. “There’s a difference between having the Falcon in action, and trying to blow her up. Chewie is serious, Poe. What even caused this to happen?”

The charismatic grin upon his face vanishes as a serious expression replaces it. “Intel. Speaking of, we need to talk.” She gives a solitary nod in response to his answer. It appears as if an exchange of information is in order. “I have some too. It’s best you two, Chewie, Rose, and Maz are the only ones who know for now.” It’s bad enough that practically the entire galaxy is aware of the fact that an obscene bounty has been placed over her head. Though it’s a disheartening thought, she’s fairly sure that at least a couple of rebels have felt tempted to trade her in for the monetary reward being offered by the First Order. The persuasion powers that money has are not to be underestimated. Was she herself not once tempted to trade in Beebee-Ate for a means of ensuring the continuation of her survival? Sure, she'd have received rations instead of credits, but the selfishness that's likely tempted at least one rebel to trade her in hardly differs from the selfishness that nearly caused her to abandon the bulbous droid.

Fortunately, her insistence on keeping the majority of the Resistance oblivious to the information that she’s gathered doesn’t raise any concerns or objections from either male before her. Instead, Poe simply seeks to confirm the source of her information. “From that pal of Maz’s, right?” After she nods once, he mirrors the gesture. “Well, no reason to stand around here waiting. The Falcon will be fine. I’ll get Chewie, Finn can get Rose, and we’ll meet you at the General’s usual spot. I’m betting Maz is already there as we speak.”

Once she parts ways with them, it takes her but a short while to reach Leia’s favored spot. It’s a secluded area of rocks and trees where the sunlight peeks through the tree leaves in a way that keeps the area illuminated without overexposing the elder lionheart to relentless rays of light. Weathered tables with charts scattered across them can automatically be spotted. Inspecting one of them is her current mentor, who kindly smiles at her as she approaches. Standing beside the motherly leader is a bespectacled Maz, but it’s only the former individual who speaks for now. “Rey. Good to have you back. I take it everything went well.”

Although she doesn’t wish to say that the presumption is incorrect, she’s disinclined to betray the other’s trust by deceiving her. So, with a slight frown upon her lips, she briefly shakes her head. “Not exactly, but things could have been worse. Poe, Chewie, Rose, and Finn will be here shortly. I’ll explain when they’re here.” Even so, Maz eyes her with an unwavering gaze that conveys concern. “I realize you would be in the medbay if you weren’t, but I must ask. Are you alright?” With a single nod and a reassuring smile, she provides relief to the percipient elder. “I’m fine. Thanks, Maz.” Before further chat can occur, they’re joined by the four other individuals they’ve been waiting for. She already feels the pressure upon her shoulders lifting the moment her eyes make contact with Rose’s warm ones. Spending time with her kindhearted friend will have to wait until after the impending discussion, however. It’s one of immense consequence.

Poe squanders no time in designating himself the leader of this impromptu meeting, and no one objects. With crossed arms and furrowed brows, he begins to impart the knowledge that he and Finn retrieved on their mission. “The First Order took five more planets in the past two weeks. While general domination is a goal of theirs, they’re looking for something or someone specific.” Even as they’re all disquieted by the expedition that the Order has demonstrated in wresting control of planets from their leaders, she takes that as her cue to fill in the blank with the information that she’s acquired. “On the planet Estolis, I met with Meena Rialis, a friend of Maz’s and a friend of Leia’s. A friend of mine too. It wasn't the first time I visited her, but none of the other visits went like this one. According to her, the First Order has been going from planet to planet. If a lead is found, the knights themselves show up. The Order still wants to destroy the Resistance, but Poe is right about them looking for someone. They’re looking for me.”

Out of mild confusion, Poe blinks once. Yet, he’s not the first to speak after her revelation. With selfless concern coloring his voice, Finn poses a single query. “Did she say what they want with you?” Whilst ensuring not to look at any member of the group that’s been assembled for this meeting, she shakes her head. She has to carefully navigate the line between truth and deceit. While she knows why she’s being pursued, technically it wasn’t Meena herself who enlightened her of that. “No. All that’s clear based on what she said is that they want to capture me. Not kill me. Anyone who wastes the knights’ time or their leader’s isn’t heard from again.” All are pieces of information gathered from Meena. Only information passed on by Meena should be shared as anything else would require she enlighten them all of her bond. Doing so would surely cause the strength of her loyalty to be challenged.

Hesitantly, even while knowing the inherent danger of informing them of too much of what transpired on Estolis, she continues. “There’s something else. I didn’t mean to stay the night, but she offered and I didn’t want to refuse. In the morning, the First Order showed up. Stormtroopers were there. I got away before Ren or the knights could do anything.” Pensively and cautiously as if knowing that what he wishes to say might be upsetting, Finn speaks. “Rey, I’m not saying this is the case, but you have to understand how that sounds. What if Rialis contacted the Order and betrayed you?” Even though she can’t blame him for being skeptical of her friend - someone he doesn’t even know, she does feel slightly wounded by the accusation. Trying to keep that hurt from bleeding into her voice, she firmly denies that false theory. “She didn’t.” As to be expected, he looks unconvinced. As does Poe, but it’s Rose who voices their doubts. Not unkindly, but certainly with emphasis on the last word. “How do you know?” Still, her resolve remains fortified in the face of the other woman’s question. “I just do. She was as surprised as I was.”

Though the expressions upon the faces of Maz and Leia are indecipherable, they’re not disbelieving looks. If she had to describe them, she’d call them speculative looks. “We have no reason to doubt you, Rey. None of us should. Especially not after all that you’ve done.” Somehow, while Leia’s words are indeed encouraging, they also unintentionally manage to awaken guilt within their primary recipient. She hasn’t been entirely forthcoming, and her deliberate reticence should provide them reason to doubt her. Maybe she should tell Leia the truth she’s been withholding, at the very least.

Whilst resolving to do so later - when others aren’t around to hear, she manages a single nod of acknowledgement. “Leia’s right. Even though Luke gave us a huge advantage on Crait, we’d all be toast if Rey hadn’t shown up.” Although it’s clear that Chewie agrees, he lets out a statement of indignation. The noise solicits merry smiles and mirthful laughs from the small group. Playfully, Poe rolls his eyes and amends his statement. “Yeah, alright. We’d all be toast if Rey and Chewie hadn’t shown up.” Artoo as well, she thinks to herself. Before she can mention the daring droid, Maz chimes in to refocus the discussion.

“Planets are quickly falling to the Order, which means everyone must be careful now more than ever about trusting people off base. As Rey mentioned, Meena is a friend. Leia and I know that she would never betray Rey or the Resistance. Something else happened.” Giving a nod of concurrence, Leia speaks to further support Maz. “What happened on Estolis is one part of a larger picture. If anything, it reminds us that the only place that we can rely on for safety right now is Ajan Kloss. Even then, I’m sure we’re all aware that we can’t rely on this planet forever. We can’t afford to be reckless, but we can’t afford to sit idle either.”

Vigorously nodding to convey her own agreement, Rose chimes in. “We need to take action. More than we already have. Take back planets, and protect those that the First Order hasn’t taken over yet.” For a long moment, Poe appears to be more fatigued than she can ever recall seeing him seem. It’s not a lack of sleep that’s responsible, but rather the gravity of the situation no doubt. More than likely, it’s the weight of knowledge that he earned through hardship that ages him in that moment. “We need to be strategic about everything. The number of people leaving the base, who’s leaving the base, why anyone is leaving the base, and when anyone is leaving. We need to plan our moves so that we have as few casualties as possible. Ideally, none. Realistically, few.”

He exchanges a look of enormous meaning with Leia, and it’s impossible not to observe the swelling of pride and support within her eyes. She imagines that the look within Leia’s eyes is that of a caring mentor taking pride in how their protege has flourished and learned to properly use the wisdom that has been passed on. Not for the first time, she wonders about what all occurred within the Resistance during her time away on Ahch-To. She’s only become informed of pieces of knowledge here and there thanks to the assistance of Finn, Leia, and Rose.

In any case, with furrowed brows, Finn disrupts the fleeting silence. “On that note, we should figure out who should stay on the base at all times. The more we have figured out about all of this now, the easier it’ll be to make sure everyone else in the Resistance is on the same track.” Somewhat tentatively due to the delicate nature of the words on her tongue, she voices an opinion on the matter. “I think Leia should stay here. She’s one of the most important people in the Resistance, and none of us can afford to lose her.” Poe’s gaze shifts from the elder in question to her as he gives a steady nod. “I agree. If Leia is alright with staying, she should. For the same reason, I think you should stay here. Unless you’re traveling with Finn, Rose, and I at least. Even then, you’d only be coming if the mission required it.”

Despite being aware of the fact that his suggestion is logical and prudent from a certain perspective, she’s resistant to it. “I can manage on my own. Besides, what if an emergency comes up and the three of you aren’t here?” Just as she’s stubborn though, so too is the plucky pilot. “Then Chewie will go with you. Regardless of what happened on Estolis, the First Order didn’t hesitate to show up once they somehow got word of you being there. You say you got out before the knights and Ren could get to you, right? What do you think would have happened had they caught up to you? An entire group of Force users against one doesn’t make for great odds. None of us can afford to lose you either. Not to mention, those kids you’re helping need you here.” He’s completely right. Of course he is.

However, that doesn’t stop her from pointing out one final concerning scenario. “What happens if one of you encounters the knights?” That silences him as it should since they both know that there’d be a grave problem if that occurred. After a moment, Finn provides his own version of a solution. “You said the knights show up on a planet if they think you’re there. If you aren’t there, there’s no reason for them to think you are.” True, had she said that, he’d be correct. However, he’s apparently misheard her. “That’s not what I said. If they think there’s a lead, they’ll show up. They thought some random person was a lead, and he hasn’t been heard from. What do you think they’ll think about three members of the Resistance who happen to be close to me? I can’t let you face them without me.”

That renders him silent. Not even Rose makes to speak in his place. Ultimately, it’s Leia who takes charge. “Poe, Rose, Finn. On every mission that you go on from here on out, if you catch word of even one knight being around, I want you to leave immediately. Do whatever you must to make sure you aren’t caught by Stormtroopers either. If you are caught, you escape before any knight gets the chance to show up. If something happens that requires your presence on a planet where you know for a fact that a knight will be, Rey will go with you. Under no circumstance is anyone here to go to a planet where more than one knight is known to be. Is that understood?”

Synchronously, the three nod. “I want the three of you to figure out which planets of those under the influence of the First Order would be easiest to restore, and find me once you have. Chewie, with your knowledge of trade routes and familiarity with planets, you can help them. I’d like to speak with Rey and Maz alone. Aside from that, we can end this meeting here unless anyone has something more to share.” After a long pause indicating that no objections will be raised, their group disperses until she’s left alone with Maz and Leia. Though she had been hoping to speak with Leia in solitude, she’s not opposed to Maz being present as well. She trusts both of them. “Rey, I could tell that you had more to share about your time with Meena. You’re not required to say anything you don’t feel comfortable sharing, but we hope that you feel that you can share anything with us.”

Not for long, she wrings her hands while giving a nod. “I didn’t want to tell anyone, but I don’t think I have a choice anymore. Just, I need this to stay between us.” Heartfelt concern passes through the eyes of both supportive women. “Whatever it is, your secret is safe with us. For encouraging Han to rejoin the fight to convincing my brother to have hope for the future again, I owe you more than I’m capable of giving back.” After Maz gives a concurring nod, she proceeds to apprise them of the information that they seek. Intentionally, she’s vague at first. Bringing herself to discuss the events that transpired in between her arrival on Ahch-To and her arrival on Crait is no easy task. “On Ahch-To, I started talking. I didn’t understand how it was possible, but we spoke more than once.” Courteously, Maz interrupts just for the sake of pursuing clarity. “With Luke, you mean?”

Though she glances away for just a moment as if to summon the strength required to proceed with her recounting of events, she corrects the misunderstanding as she looks to the two elders once more. Her gaze then unhurriedly slides from Maz to Leia. “No, with..Ben Solo. I have a bond with your son.” Though expectedly, Leia slightly elevates her brows out of surprise, the Organa makes no move to interrupt. So, interpreting that as encouragement for her to continue, she carries on. “When I went to the Supremacy, Snoke told us that he created it, but that was a lie. At some point in time, the Force connected us. We were still connected after Snoke died.” For what feels like an eternity but is ultimately just several minutes, all is quiet and no one says anything. Until the revered mother of her bondmate speaks again. “How did you find the Supremacy, and why did you go there? My brother might have had some unusual ideas sometimes, but I can’t imagine him telling you to go alone to the flagship of the First Order.”

Though it’s not meant to, the words elicit a small smile from her as she thinks about how Luke had recommended the exact opposite. Oh, he’d been _extraordinarily_ vehement in his dissuading her. To no avail, though. “I used the bond to find the Supremacy, and I went because I was foolish.” Promptly, Maz shakes her head from side to side and softly expresses disagreement. “No, that isn’t it. You're not the type to do something that risky without having a reason. What was your real reason, Rey?” A faint pink colors her cheeks as she responds truthfully. “I..thought I could help Ben. Turn him away from Snoke, and convince him to come back. I thought he’d leave the First Order behind.” Seems like utter foolishness to her now knowing how things played out, and it hurts to think that. It hurts so very much to think about how naive she’d been. It’s a miracle she doesn’t seem that way to the wise women in front of her.

However, a tender smile forms upon the wrinkled face of the taller woman. It’s an appreciative one that complements the impossible happiness blooming within the pair of eyes just above it. Though uncertain of the entire reason for such glowing sentiments, she knows without a doubt that her response has pleased Leia. “Rey, even though things didn’t go as planned, I appreciate you trying to bring my son home. Don’t blame yourself for what happened. Ben has his own decisions and choices to make. You did what you could.” The words cause a burning sensation to afflict her hazel eyes, and it takes her but a few seconds to realize she’s on the verge of crying. Not out of sadness, but from being touched by the endless support and understanding that Leia has generously provided. Before the first few teardrops can leak from her stinging eyes, she uses the tips of her fingers to dab at her eyes. She can't cry. She won't cry. Not here, and not now.

After offering a comforting smile, Maz enquires about the bond once again. “What’s the status of this connection now? Things like that aren’t so easily broken.” When certain that no further tears will attempt to leave her eyes, she collectedly answers. This part is the most crucial in terms of planning for the future. This part is the main reason why she wanted to have this discussion. “I closed the bond off not long after Crait. I figured I couldn’t destroy it, but I could at least silence it. It worked, but I reopened it yesterday. I think reopening it created some sort of crack that’s able to appear. My location was discovered because he took that information from my mind. I’m worried that if I stay, he’ll do the same thing and find the Resistance.” Reflecting a comprehension of the gravity of the situation, concern reenters the eyes of both women. Its presence isn’t pronounced as both women are the type to be more inclined to focus on solutions than they are to allow themselves to dwell on worry, but it’s noticeable nevertheless. A reminder of this isn’t necessary, but it comes in the form of Maz’s next question. “Can you close the crack?”

“I can try, but there isn’t a clear way to tell if it worked or not. When he took the information about Estolis, I wasn’t awake. I don’t know what he was able to see or hear. All I know is that he figured something out. If he does it again, I won’t necessarily know.” Once more, silence fills the space as the pair of women ruminate on her candid answer. Soon enough, Maz seems to come up with what she considers a potential solution. “He’s the only one who knows. What if you speak to him again to find out what he understands about your bond?” It’s certainly not an idea she’s fond of. “He may not tell her. Even if he does, there’s a chance he’ll only do so if she gives him something in return.” Not feeling discouraged by Leia’s points, Maz speaks again. “The possibility exists, but she doesn’t have to agree to whatever offer he may make. Trying may be better than not trying at all.” Acknowledging the validity of Maz’s points, Leia gives a solitary nod before shifting her gaze from the bespectacled female to her. “Maz is right, but you don’t have to make this decision right this second. Take some time to think about this, but we’ll want a decision from you sooner rather than later. In the meantime, you’ll need to sit strategy and intel meetings out. While I won’t tell anyone about what you, Maz, and I have discussed, I’ll have to make sure that planet names vital to our plans including the name of this one aren’t mentioned around you. This is for everyone’s safety. Including yours.”

Even while discontent because of her exclusion from meetings, she fully comprehends the importance and prudence of this decision. Should she decide to refrain from contacting _him_ , there's no telling if he will or will not refrain from seeking knowledge within her mind. So, she doesn’t attempt to change Leia’s mind. When it’s evident to Leia that her order won’t be met with resistance, the benevolent leader offers a comforting a smile. “Now, go get yourself unsettled and get yourself some food. I imagine you’ll want to let the kids know you’re back too.” The reminder of her curious students lightens her mood automatically, and she feels as if a weight has been lifted from her shoulders as she turns to start leaving the area. She can hardly wait to reunite with her charges, and be greeted by the boundless enthusiasm that typically awaits her after she's been gone from them for a fair amount of time. However, she’s halted in her steps by Leia speaking once more. “And Rey? Thank you for trusting us with this information.” After offering a minuscule smile over her shoulder, she begins the journey back to the ship she’d used to depart from and return to the planet. She’d nearly forgotten about the food Meena made her and the miscellany of objects she’d procured for her students while on Estolis. Best retrieve them first.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read! Please remember to water crops by giving kudos and comments! Those are deeply appreciated. Catch me on Twitter @thehauntedmanda. I do love and accept prompts.


End file.
